H3xx Firmware Version Information
Also see H3xx Firmware Downloads Current Firmware Version: *1.28 is available in European, Korean, and Japanese, versions. *1.02 and 1.03 are the available firmwares for US H300 models. Version History: *1.28 - Added support for .WAV playback, an on-screen clock, adjustable playback speed. Other small fixes. *1.27 - Improved battery life when playing MP3s *1.25 - Small additions/fixes to video support. *1.20 - Added video playback support (Must be 220x176 resolution, 15fps, Xvid MPEG4 codec, encoded at no higher than 500Kbps bitrate, supports MP3 audio only). *1.08 - Not available as upgrade, only available pre-installed on player, minor fixes. *1.07 - Not available as upgrade, only available pre-installed on player, minor fixes. *1.06 - Further fixes to Host function (1.05 didn't fix it fully) *1.05 - Fixed data corruption problems with the Host (USBOTG) function. *1.04 - Alteration of "low battery" warning beep from every 2 seconds to every 3 minutes. *1.03 - Improvements in DRM compatibility. Last official North American firmware. *1.02 - Not available as upgrade, only available pre-installed on player, minor fixes. *1.00 - Initial firmware release. (Never seen on a consumer model?) Regional Differences There are 4 different firmware types available for H300's depending on region. * European - FM Radio tuner is fixed to European frequencies and the volume is limited as per EU directive (to 15mW @ 16 ohm). This firmware is designated by an E''' appended to the version number. This firmware also ships in Australia and New Zealand. * '''Korean - FM Radio frequency is selectable between European, Korean, Japanese or Americas standards. Volume is not limited. This firmware is designated by a K''' appended to the version number. * '''Japanese - Same as Korean but defaults to Japanese tuner region. This firmware is designated by a J''' appended to the version number. * '''Americas - Capable of playing WMA DRM protected music. Tuner is limited to Americas frequencies. This firmware has been updated once since v1.02 (v1.03) and does not have video or WAV support. It is also not possible to upgrade US firmware to any other firmware (including v1.03 unless it comes on the player) without losing DRM capabilities. Downgrading will not re-enable DRM functionality *All firmware types support much the same languages, so you are free to use one from whichever region suits your requirements. File Format The firmware is delivered in a hex file called h300.hex, and is installable via a firmware update menu on the player. Modification Image replacement is possible via a third party program H3Mod, programmed by Lord Julius. *Your warranty will technically be voided, so use discretion before using the program (back up original firmware files). Alternative Firmware Early work has begun on an H300 port of the opensource jukebox firmware Rockbox. This new firmware will allow additional features and improvements. New file formats available to the H1XX's version of Rockbox adds - MP3, OGG, MPC, A/52, AAC, WAV, FLAC, ALAC, Wavpack, MIDI & MOD. This version also allows custom interface layouts, games and alternative recording formats. Current information on the porting process can be seen here. *This will also void warranty if you use this firmware - it currently does not even allow basic usage - DO NOT INSTALL. ---- Back to H3xx Series